Cats & Dogs
by Tsukina
Summary: J2 - Padackles. Jared es un atletico chico que trabaja como informatico. Jensen es un amable y reconocido veterinario. Un accidente hará que Jared tenga que ir continuamente al veterinario con sus perros.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

** Capítulo 1 **

Jared Padalecki era un chico de apariencia normal. Tenía un bello pelo marrón que en ocasiones cubría sus grises ojos, una amplia sonrisa y un gran, gran cuerpo, por lo que era un joven atlético y ágil, siempre entrenando para mejorar su aspecto y figura.

Todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano a hacer su hora diaria corriendo por el gran parque que había a unos 10 minutos de su casa, y a la que le acompañaban sus dos grandes amigos y fieles seguidores, Sadie y Harley, sus dos perros. El footing era su hobbie, y no podía estar un día sin salir y dar un buen paseo.

"Sadie, Harley, vámonos!!" gritaba Jared en la puerta de su casa.

Como dos fieras, los perros salieron a la calle y comenzaron a correr alocados como si no hubiesen pisado el asfalto de la calle en años.

"Chicos, venid aquí!" los llamo Jared. "Nos vamos al parque!"

--

El paseo diario era su tiempo de relajación; el único momento en el que Jared podía pensar sobre sus cosas…su trabajo, sus amigos, sus relaciones personales…

_Relaciones personales…_se dijo a si mismo… i_desde que Sandy me dejó hace años creo que mis relaciones personales han sido pésimas/i_…acaba pensando, sintiéndose triste por la sensación de tener una vida algo mediocre.

Las horas pasaban para Jared, y sin darse apenas cuenta, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos tan rápidamente que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo hacia casa.

"Vamos chicos!" gritaba Jared mientras corría. "Rápido!"

Pero de repente, los pasos de los perros dejaron de oírse y el castaño se paró en seco, girándose para mirar hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Harley tendido en el suelo y a Sadie a su lado, oliéndolo como si quisiese averiguar que ocurría.

"Harley!!" gritó Jared enloquecido, corriendo hacia su perro. "Harley, que ocurre…oh dios…" dijo poniéndole la mano en el pecho, notando la agitada respiración de su amigo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que se iban mezclando con las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cara. "Vamos amigo, respóndeme." Intentaba hablar el castaño, mientras se derrumbaba por no poder hacer nada.

_Oh dios mió… _se oyó desde detrás de Jared. De repente, un hombre cogía a Harley en brazos. Jared miraba atónito hacia el suelo.

"Oye!" gritó el hombre. "Oye chico, ayúdame!!"

Esas palabras parecieron hacer efecto en Jared porque lentamente elevó su mirada hacia la persona que sujetaba a Harley.

"Venga, ayúdame, soy veterinario. Llevemos a este grandullón a mi coche, necesito que me ayudes ahora mismo!!" gritó el joven veterinario.

"S...Si, si, claro" dijo Jared mientras se levantaba rápidamente, dando gracias a sus piernas por reaccionar justo a tiempo. "Vamos Sadie!"

Corrieron a toda velocidad durante 2 minutos, cuando llegaron al coche del veterinario, abrieron el maletero y entraron.

"Como te llamas, chico?" pregunto el veterinario.

"Jared, me llamo Jared" contestó rápidamente.

"Bien, Jared, yo me llamo Jensen. Y ahora voy a necesitar que me ayudes, de acuerdo?" dijo el veterinario, totalmente serio.

"De acuerdo." Contesto el castaño.

"Bien. ¿Quién es este grandullón y que ha pasado?" volvió a preguntar Jensen.

"Es mi perro, se llama Harley. Estábamos corriendo por el parque cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Comenzamos a correr, pero cuando me di la vuelta, estaba…estaba tendido en el suelo y no se podía mover…solo respiraba agitadamente" comenzó a contar Jared, mientras sus lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos.

"Bien, tranquilízate. Veamos que le pasa" dijo Jensen, comenzando a revisar al perro.

……………………………..

"De acuerdo" dijo unos minutos después. "Necesito que te sientes aquí a su lado, lo tapes con esta manta, y no se la quites hasta que yo te lo diga. Nos vamos a mi clínica ahora mismo."

"De…de acuerdo" dijo Jared, cubriendo a su amigo con la manta mientras Jensen se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y arrancaba el auto camino a la veterinaria.

--

Jared permaneció sentado durante horas en la sala de espera junto a Sadie mientras la luz de la sala de operaciones continuaba encendida.

4 horas después, la luz se apagó y Jensen salió sonriendo.

"Jared, puedes estar tranquilo. Tu amigo esta bien. Está estabilizado y descansa tranquilamente. Tendrá que estar aquí durante unas semanas en recuperación, pero podrás venir a verlo diariamente" comentaba Jensen.

"Gracias a Dios" dice Jared aliviado.

"De nada" contesta Jensen sonriendo, haciendo sonreír a Jared.

"Una pregunta...eh…Jensen" comienza a hablar el castaño, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Jensen. "Que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?"

"Te explicare. Tu perro tiene Filariosis, tambien conocida como Gusano del Corazon Jensen. "ro tiene ." Comienza a explicar Jensen. "Es un parásito que vive dentro del corazón de perros y gatos y su nombre es Filaria , y es trasmitido por ciertas especies de mosquitos. Esta parasitosis es una causa de insuficiencia cardiaca, lo que le ha provocado un paro cardiaco y no ha podido continuar."

"Ajam" Asentia Jared escuchando atentamente a lo que Jensen le decia.

"Le hemos puesto una serie de inyecciones para matar los gusanos adultos, por lo que debe de guardar reposo durante varias semanas, con el fin de evitar daños a los pulmones debido a obstrucciones por gusanos muertos. Pasado el peligro de reacciones post-tratamiento, se le administrara una medicación para eliminar los gusanos inmaduros de la sangre. El último paso de un tratamiento de éxito es la instauración de un programa de prevención de la Filariosis Canina." termina de decirle el rubio.

Jared seguia mirandole pero su mente seguia pensando en Harley.

"Tranquilo muchacho, estará bien. Estamos llevándolo a una sala especializada para su recuperación. En unos minutos podrás verle" comenta Jensen, aliviando la intranquilidad del joven de ojos grises.

"Muchas gracias." Comenzó a decir Jared. "Si no hubieses estado ahí, no se que le habría pasado. Cuando le vi ahí tendido, no supe que hacer. Me derrumbé"

"No tienes porque dármelas. Es mi trabajo." Contesta Jensen, sonriendo. "Bien, ahora si me acompañas, podrás secarte un poco y después podrás entrar a ver a Harley" dijo el rubio comenzando a andar hacia la sala de recuperación mientras Jared lo seguía.

"Sadie, quédate aquí y no te muevas" ordenó Jared viendo como la perra se tumbaba en el suelo, obedeciendo su orden rápidamente.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

** CAPITULO 2 **

Minutos más tarde, Jared estaba listo para entrar a ver a su amigo, cuando Jensen apareció.

"Estoy listo" dijo Jared.

Jensen se quedó mirándolo fijamente como si fuese algo que nunca había visto. i_Madre de dios…lo que oculta la lluvia/i…_pensó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Ocurre algo?" comentó Jared curioso.

"N…No, no, nada. Pasa por aquí, por favor." Dijo indicándole el camino a Jared. "Puedes estar solo unos 10 minutos, necesita mucho descanso."

"De acuerdo" dijo comenzando a andar hacia la sala.

"Jared!" dijo el rubio. "Avísame cuando acabes y te llevo a casa, está lloviendo a cántaros y la clínica cierra ahora."

"No…no tienes porque molestarte, puedo coger un taxi" dijo el castaño.

"No me molesta. Tu solo avísame." Dijo Jensen. "Ah, mi ayudante esta ahí dentro con tu perro…si necesitas algo, pregúntaselo a ella" acabo de decir el rubio, saliendo de la sala.

Jared comenzó a andar hacia la sala de recuperación, donde una mujer muy guapa le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercase.

"Hola, soy Julie" dijo la muchacha timidamente. "Soy la ayudante del Dr. Jensen. Aquí está tu perro, si necesitas algo, avísame."

"De acuerdo, gracias." Respondió Jared, caminando hacia su perro, mientras la chica seguia mirandolo de reojo al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puertasalido con Jared.

_iLa verdad es que la chica es atractiva/i…_pensó Jared, para después sacudir su cabeza. i_No pienses en eso, burro…ve a ver a Harley, y no tardes que Jensen te está esperando/i…_le dijo su conciencia. "Jensen?" se preguntó a si mismo, riendo y caminando hacia Harley, quien se encontraba dormido y tumbado en una camilla.

…………………………….

"Jared" se oyó desde la otra punta de la sala. "Es la hora, debes dejarlo descansar" dijo Jensen.

"Si, ya voy" dijo, para despedirse de Harley y prometerle que vendría a verle al día siguiente sin falta.

……………………………..

"Bien, ya podemos irnos" comenta Jared, saliendo de la sala de recuperación, sin ver al rubio por ningún sitio.

2 minutos después, Jensen sale del baño como si fuese un total desconocido hacia Jared, ya que el castaño no cree conocer a la persona que ve ante sus ojos.

Un hombre rubio, con los ojos claros, vistiendo una camisa de seda negra, abrochada lo justo para dejar ver un poco de su pecho, y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Sin duda era un hombre sexy.

Jared se golpeó mentalmente varias veces por haber pensado esa insensatez.

"Bien, nos vamos?" dijo Jensen.

"Si…si, claro" tartamudeó Jared, mirando hacia el suelo, a la vez que Jensen comenzaba a reír por lo bajo al ver la reacción del castaño.

"Julie! Cierra la clínica. Me voy ya. Hasta mañana!" gritó Jensen.

"De acuerdo, jefe!" dijo asomándose por la puerta de la sala de recuperaciones. "Adiós" dijo mirando a Jared un poco y rapidamente girandose para salir de la habitacion.

"Vaya..." dice Jensen sonriendo. "Parece que le has gustado a Julie".

El castaño rápidamente se giró y salio de la clínica, sin mirar atrás, rezando por que Sadie le siguiese, ya que no le apetecía por nada del mundo girarse hacia donde estaba esa mujer. i_¿Pero porque se fijara esta chica en mi, teniendo a un tío tan sexy como Jensen por jefe?/i _

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus piernas se enredaran y casi se cae si no llega a agarrarse al hombro de Jensen.

"Hey, tranquilo. Vas a conseguir caerte" dice el rubio mientras lo agarra de la cintura para poder estabilizarlo un poco.

"Lo…lo siento…no se en lo que estaba pensando" dice tímidamente el castaño sonrojándose ante el contacto, mientras Jensen comienza a caminar hacia su coche, y una sonrisa pervertida se dibuja en su rostro.

…………………………

Ya en el coche, el silencio reina durante todo el camino, hasta que el rubio rompe el hielo.

"Bueno, y en qué trabajas? Si no es mucho preguntar…

"Ehm…soy informático. Trabajo en una compañía de ordenadores." Comenta Jared, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

"Estás un poco tenso. Tranquilo, no te voy a comer…" dice el rubio, mirando hacia Jared, a quien ese comentario parece haberle puesto mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

_iNo aún/i…_piensa Jensen.

"Aunque mi ayudante no piensa lo mismo" comenta Jensen, sonriendole.

"Cómo?" pregunta extrañado Jared.

"Pues que se ve que le gustas." le comenta.

"En serio?" pregunta el Jared, intentando disimular…

"No se como puede hacer eso teniéndome a mi como jefe…" acaba diciendo el veterinario.

"Eso es lo que pensé, pero…" _oh, dios….oh, dios pero que he dicho!!_

"Perdona?" pregunta Jensen, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

"Que yo nada de eso se…" dijo intentando cambiar su frase… "directamente me fui a ver a Harley"

"Mmhmm" asentía Jensen.

"Es aquí" dijo Jared, señalando el bloque de pisos.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana?" pregunta el rubio.

"Claro, me pasaré a ver a Harley tan pronto como pueda" responde Jared.

"Bien, pues hasta mañana, Jared."

"Hasta mañana, Jensen." Dice el castaño bajándose del coche mientras Sadie sale tras él, cerrando la puerta, y viéndolo alejarse por la carretera, deseando que el día de mañana llegase pronto.

CONTINUARÁ..


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela

** CAPITULO 3 **

Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela. En parte por el accidente de Harley, y sobre todo por ese Jensen Ackles. i_Menudo tipo /i…_pensó Jared mientras volvía a revolverse en la cama, intentando encontrar la postura adecuada.

Sintiendo que el sueño que antes habitaba su cuerpo se desvanecía, decidió levantarse y salir a correr un poco. Con suerte, el tiempo pasaría rápido y podría ir a ver a Harley en cuanto la clínica abriese.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!"

De repente, Jared cayó al suelo.

"Eso ha tenido que doler" se oyó decir... "Jared?"

El castaño, algo dolorido, abrió los ojos para ver como una persona conocida le sonreía y le tendía una mano.

"Jensen?" pregunto mientras cogía su mano y se levantaba con dificultad. "Lo...lo siento, estaba escuchando música y no me di cuenta" dijo señalando el pequeño reproductor que colgaba de su cuello.

"No le eches la culpa al mp3, ibas corriendo totalmente absorto...en que demonios estabas pensando?" le pregunto el rubio extrañado.

"Lo siento" volvió a disculparse. "Estaba pensando en todo lo que ocurrió ayer...la verdad es que no he conseguido dormir mucho y estoy un poco cansado" explico el castaño, frotándose el ojo derecho con mucha fuerza.

"Quieto, quieto! vas a conseguir sacarte el ojo de la cara" dijo el rubio agarrándole la mano y acercándose a Jared para, con mucha delicadeza, soplarle en el grisáceo ojo y aliviarle un poco la irritación y haciendo, a la vez, que el castaño se sonrojase y agachase la cabeza, evitando mirar al rubio a los ojos.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos durante unos instantes.

"Jay!!" se oyó una voz a lo lejos. "Hey, tío!!"

"Chad!!" grita Jared, sonriendo mientras ve a su amigo acercarse.

"Ups...lo siento tío si te pillo en mal momento" dice Chad, alternando su mirada entre su amigo y la mano de este, que aun seguía cogida por la del rubio.

"Oh..." dice alterado el castaño al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y apresurándose por separar su mano de la de Jensen. "No, no es lo..."

"Hola" dice de repente el rubio, dándole la mano a Chad. "Soy Jensen."

"Chad." contesta el chaval. "Soy amigo de Jay desde que éramos un par de mocosos" sonríe mirando al castaño. "Bueno, tengo que dejaros. Ya sabes donde estoy" dijo dirigiéndose a Jared. "Podéis pasaros por ahí cuando queráis."

"Un placer, Chad" se despide Jensen.

"Chad, te vuelvo a repetir que esto no es..."

"Jay, Jay... siempre tan tímido" sonríe pícaro su amigo. "Nos vemos!" dice alejándose rápidamente.

"Chad!!" grita Jared, aun sonrojado. i_¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?_/i

"Un buen tipo" dice el rubio, mirando a Jared quien, ahora mas que nunca, apartaba la mirada del veterinario.

"Si..."

"Oh, dios...mira que hora es!" dice alarmado Jensen. "Tengo que irme a abrir la clínica!!"

"Es cierto...lo siento, te he interrumpido mucho" se disculpa el castaño.

"Me voy corriendo! Nos vemos!" grita el rubio comenzando a correr en dirección contraria.

De repente, cuando apenas llevaba unos metros, paro en seco, golpeándose la cabeza. "Acabo de recordar que Julie abre hoy. Los martes por la mañana solo tenemos visitas, así que no me necesitan tan temprano en la clínica"

Ambos rieron durante un momento, sonriéndose sin saber que decir.

"Te...te apetece que vayamos a ver a Harley?" dice el rubio, mirando interrogante. "Me dijiste que ibas a ir hoy, no?"

"Si...si, claro..." contesta el castaño. "... pero aún tengo que pasar por casa, recoger algunas cosas y llevar a Sadie conmigo...ella también quiere venir"

"Perfecto." contesta sonriente Jensen. "Nos vamos entonces, Jay?"

i_Jay? ... que pronto toma las confianzas este tío… ..._/i piensa para si mismo. "De acuerdo, Jen. Vámonos"

"Jen, huh?" dice el rubio sonriendo. "Me gusta"

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

** CAPITULO 4 **

El resto del camino hacia la casa de Jared fue bastante tranquilo ya que la pasaron hablando sobre el estado de Harley, el trabajo en la veterinaria,... En cuanto llegaron a casa del castaño, Sadie recibió con saltos y lametones al veterinario.

"Quieta Sadie, tranquila" dice Jared apartando a la perra de Jensen.

"No importa, Jay...sabes que adoro los animales." contesto el rubio sonriendo.

"De acuerdo" afirmo el castaño mirando hacia los lados. "Ehm...puedes esperar aquí un momento? Necesito cambiarme." dijo mirándose la ropa llena de barro debido a la caída. "No tardare."

"Okey" contesto el rubio, sentándose en una silla que tenia cerca, mientras Jared entraba rápidamente a una habitación a muy pocos metros de donde el veterinario esperaba.

Por suerte para Jensen y por despiste para Jared, una puerta medio abierta y un espejo justo en la esquina del recibidor formaban el ángulo perfecto que permitían al rubio ver a la perfección al castaño, quien en ese mismo momento comenzaba a quitarse la sudadera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

iDios mio, porque me haces esto?/i pensaba Jensen mientras iba avanzando poco a poco, intentando acercarse al espejo lo maximo posible. iPero que demonios haces? Si sigues asi te va a pillar!!/i. Cuanto mas caminaba, mas notaba que no podia andar debido al pequeño gran cambio que estaba sufriendo su entrepierna, aunque eso no le impidio seguir contemplando a Jared.

Sin saber de donde vino, Sadie se alzo a dos patas sobre el cuerpo de Jensen, empujandolo hacia delante, haciendolo tropezar hasta estar a punto de golpearse con la puerta del cuarto y descubrirse a si mismo. Por suerte y sin saber como, consiguió agarrarse al mueble que habia al lado de la pared, evitando caer de golpe al suelo.

iPor los pelos. Un poco mas y del golpe no me salva nadie./i penso el rubio, volviendo a poner su atención en Jared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El castaño entro a la habitación y saco la ropa limpia, dejandola encima de la cama, y comenzando a quitarse la sudadera.

iNo puedo creer que me este pasando esto...estoy confuso, pero a la vez se lo que quiero/i Piensa Jared, mirandose la mano que anteriormente habia sido agarrada por el rubio. iAun siento su tacto en mi mano./

Un golpe bastante sonoro hizo que el castaño volviese a la realidad y se girase hacia la puerta, sorprendiendose de lo que acababa de ver. iMe…me esta espiando?/i piensa, sonrojandose un poco, para poco después sonreir de una manera bastante ingeniosa y divertida.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, Jared se vuelve a girar y sigue quitandose la ropa, comenzando por la camiseta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

iParece que no ha oido nada. Aunque el golpe ha sido …/i de repente, su mente deja de pensar para centrarse en lo que esta viendo. Un Jared al que le gustaria ver mas de cerca, pero que ahora mismo eso era lo minimo que se podia permitir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solo en boxers, Jared se dirige hacia la comoda de su habitacion para mirarse en el espejo que habia en la pared. Se mira de arriba abajo, pasando su mano por su cuerpo como si se estuviese exhibiendo.

Jensen solo puede dedicarse a observar el cuerpo del castaño. Una persona a la que apenas conocia de hacia 1 dia pero que le atraia mas que cualquier persona con la que hubiese estado en toda su vida.

Poco después, el castaño coge la ropa limpia y entra al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

"Perra mala, Sadie. Casi me pilla por tu culpa!!" logra decir a susurros el rubio girandose para regañar a la perra, que en ese momento agachaba las orejas y se echaba en el suelo como si supiese que la estaban regañando.

Cuando Jensen vuelve a mirar hacia la habitacion, Jared sale del baño caminando hacia la puerta, y rapidamente, el rubio vuelve a sentarse en la silla como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

"Jen?" pregunta Jared. "Que haces ahi sentado?"

"Eh? pues esperarte...llevo aqui todo el rato.." dice intentando sonar indiferente.

"Si, pero..." comienza a pensar el castaño mirando hacia ambos lados de la sala "que yo recuerde, estabas sentado en aquella silla de alli" dice señalando a una silla situada al otro lado de la sala "para que te has cambiado a aquella silla?"

"Ehm...esto...pues..." tartamudeo el rubio intentando buscar una solucion convincente "esque ... esta silla es mas co-comoda." termino de decir, mirando hacia otro lado.

"OooK" dice Jared alargando la palabra con forma de incredulidad..."si tu lo dices..."

Por unos segundos, solo el silencio invadio la sala.

"Te parece si vamos a desayunar antes de ir a la clinica?" pregunta Jared rompiendo el silencio y subiendose la camiseta, dejando que el rubio viese mas de cerca sus marcados abdominales…"mi estomago esta vacio y necesita una buena alimentación" termina de decir con una sonrisa inocente.

"Cla-claro" contesta a los pocos segundos el rubio, sin dejar de apartar su mirada del abdomen del castaño.

"Bien, pues... Nos vamos?" pregunta el Jared.

"Ehm, si, si. Pero antes, podria ir al baño?" pregunta Jensen.

"Claro, es aquella puerta del fondo." contesta Jared indicandole el camino, sin darle tiempo a acabar la frase cuando rapidamente el rubio se levantaba y corria hacia el baño como alma que lleva al diablo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Ghost Chapter

CAPITULO FANTASMA: JENSEN Y EL BAÑO XD

**CAPITULO FANTASMA: JENSEN Y EL BAÑO XD**

"Ehm, si, si. Pero antes, podria ir al baño?" pregunta Jensen.

--

iEstupido, estupido, estupido!!/i - susurraba la voz interior de Jensen segundos despues de entrar al cuarto de baño. iMira lo que te pasa por hacer estas tonterias, pervertido!!/i

"Me ha visto..estoy seguro de que me ha visto..." comenzaba a gruñir el rubio en voz baja, caminando en ambas direcciones. "...o al menos me ha tenido que oir...ha sido un golpe bastante fuerte...tendria ke estar sordo para no haberlo oido..." continuaba hablando consigo mismo...

iEres un pervertido! Y un patoso! Mira que te lo digo! ... siempre te pasan estas cosas..."/i seguia hablando la voz sin ser escuchada ... ioye, tu...salido!! me estas oyendo??/i

"...aunque no ha mencionado nada...tal vez he tenido suerte y no se ha dado cuenta..." seguia charlando Jensen totalmente desconcertado. "...seguramente me habria montado un lio y me habria hechado de aqui diciendome cualquier tipo de insulto, pero como no lo ha hecho..." paro de repente el rubio, sonriendo y encendiendosele la bombilla... "eso es!! no se ha enterado de nada!! que suerte la mia!!" continuaba riendo, tranquilizandose un poco y cerrando la tapa del retrete para poder sentarse.

iVale, ahora que tus desvarios han finalizado...VAS A PRESTARME ATENCION DE UNA VEZ??/i grito la voz interior del rubio completamente histerica.

"Que pasa ahora?" pregunto Jensen como si estuviese hablando en realidad con otra persona.

iNada...solo queria recordarte que...TENEMOS UN PEQUEÑO GRAN PROBLEMA AQUI ABAJO!!/i siguio gritando la voz, haciendo que el rubio bajase la cabeza.iTu y tus charlas y aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que puede llegar a doler eso si se queda asi!!/i

"Oh, eso..." dijo poniendose algo nervioso...volviendo a darse cuenta de la pequeña opresion que sentia en la entrepierna.

iTenemos que hacer algo con eso deprisa!!/i

"Lo se, lo se...no me agobies..." dijo Jensen pensando en el metodo mas adecuado para liberar el dolor que sentia.

i¿Porque no eres bueno y sales a pedir algo de ayuda??/i comenzo a insinuar la voz interior.

"A - ayuda??" pregunto el rubio cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de "oir"... "PERO TU ESTAS LOCO??"

Tal fue el grito que unos golpes secos volvieron al rubio a la realidad.

"Jensen?" se oyo desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Ocurre algo?... Necesitas ayuda?" preguntaba Jared con cierto tono de inocencia y, porque no, risa.

"Ehm...no, no, tranquilo. En seguida salgo." respondio rapidamente el rubio intentando buscar otra solucion a su problema.

iVenga, hombre, no seas asi...te ha ofrecido ayuda... porque no la aceptas??/i decia graciosa la voz.

"Callate de una vez y dejame pensar..." ordeno el rubio.

iBueno, bueno, pues si no kieres su ayuda, solo queda un modo de arreglar esto.../i sugirio la voz, haciendo que el veterinario se pusiese aun mas nervioso, si es que se podia estarlo mas.

"Que?!" grito en susurros el rubio, intentando evitar ser oido por Jared. "Ni de coña me voy a masturbar aqui, y menos con Jared al otro lado de la puerta!"

iPues entonces ya me diras tu a mi como sales de aqui sin que se te note ese pedazo de bulto entre las piernas/i comentaba la voz riendose para si misma.

"Sabes lo peor de todo esto?" preguntaba Jensen negando con la cabeza. "Que tienes razon. negando con la cabeza. "

iPues nada, chico...concentrate y date el gustazo!!/i

"Dios mios...no se como te soporto..." acabo de decir Jensen para comenzar a mentalizarse sobre lo que iba a tener que hacer.

Masturbarse era sencillo. Lo habia hecho antes. Pero lo peor era tener que masturbarse en la casa del chico al que habia estado espiando, y si eso no era malo ya, habia algo peor aun...el chico en cuestion estaba justo detras de la puerta esperando a que el saliera. Por lo tanto, habia varias reglas a seguir:

uRegla nº 1/u -- Pensar en algo que le pusiera caliente para alcanzar el punto justo. Asi todo iria mas rapido.

uRegla nº 2/u -- Hacerlo rapido y sencillo. Nada de tonterias.

uRegla nº 3/u -- Regla indispensable en este tipo de situaciones. bNo hacer ruido./b

Teniendo eso claro, todo deberia ir como la seda. iDeberia.../i

Bajandose los pantalones y los boxers con cuidado, la mano de Jensen comenzo a acariciar la punta del miembro duro y caliente.

En ese momento, la mente de Jensen viajo minutos atras, volviendo a contemplar a un Jared casi desnudo, frotando su cuerpo con sus manos. Jensen se imagino a si mismo tocandolo y acariciando esos abdominales perfectamente marcados, lamiendo y chupando el cuello del castaño, viendolo gemir y suplicando por mas.

Eso fue lo justo para que Jensen acabara de encenderse y en ese mismo momento comenzase a bombear su miembro con su mano despacio, de arriba a abajo, poco a poco intentando saborear el placer que sentia.

iAl final has acabado haciendolo como todo el mundo eh??/i le hablo la voz interior con risa en su voz, en un mal momento.

"Oh, callate..." fue lo unico que pudo salir de la boca del rubio en ese momento en el que comenzaba a acelerar, dandose placer con cada movimiento. Intentaba no hacer ruido, pero cada vez que aceleraba, pequeños gemidos salian de su boca reclamando mas. La mano no paraba de moverse, movimientos precisos y rapidos que hacian que el rubio se arquease para poder sentir mejor las caricias que el mismo se proporcionaba. El constante bombear de la mano seguia provocando los temidos e inevitables ruidos placenteros.

iHey, tu...regla numero 3!! Te va a oir!!/i avisaba la voz interior al rubio, intentando que bajase el tono de voz en sus gemidos.

"No...no...puedo..." intentaba susurrar el rubio "... es...imposible...me...me va a...oir..."

iAbre el grifo!/i

"Que?" pregunto Jensen aun entre susurros y gemidos.

iEl grifo del lavabo...lo tienes al alcance...abrelo y asi no te oira!/i

Por una vez, la voz interior de Jensen habia dicho algo provechoso. Sin parar de bombear su miembro, el rubio se levanto un poco y con su mano libre intento acercarse hasta el lavabo y con un gran esfuerzo, e intentando mantenerse y no perder el equilibrio, abrio el grifo justo en el momento preciso en el que no pudo aguantar mas y soltando un gemido ahogado, se corrio como nunca antes lo abia hecho al masturbarse asi. Pensandolo bien, habia sido morboso el tener a la otra persona al otro lado de la puerta. Habia sido placentero y excitante.

iHabria sido mas excitante si le hubieses pedido ayuda..pero bueno..este problema ya esta resuelto. Ahora tenemos otro./i comentaba la voz interior.

"O-otro? que otro problema?" preguntaba el rubio aun respirando pesadamente.

iSimplemente, mira la pared./i

"Oh...joder!" grito Jensen para si mismo cuando vio lo que ocurria.

iA ver si apuntamos mejor, eh machote??/i

La cara de Jensen habia pasado de roja de excitacion a blanca de palidez extrema. Tan blanca como lo que se deslizaba en ese momento por la pared del cuarto de baño.

Se habia dejado llevar tanto que ni siquiera habia pensado que eso pasaria. Se habia corrido y habia manchado la pared.

Rapidamente, se giro y cogio tanto papel como pudo, comenzando a quitar la mancha.

iEsto solo te pasa a ti!/i volvio a comentar la voz riendose de la situacion.

"Es que no puedes dejarme en paz ni en momentos como este??" le gruño el rubio mientras continuaba limpiando.

iEstos momentos son los que mas me hacen disfrutar, pardillo! /i rio la voz. iY ya me he reido bastante hoy, asi que creo que te dejare tranquilo..al menos por un rato./i

5 minutos despues, Jensen habia intentado limpiar la pared lo mejor que pudo e intento aparentar que no habia sucedido nada, cosa que era muy complicada de ocultar.

Si Jared se enterara de lo que habia pasado, de seguro que lo hechaba de su casa a patadas.

--

"Ocurre algo, Jensen?" pregunta Jared al verlo salir del baño.

"No...no pasa nada..." intento disimular el veterinario. "Porque?"

"Pues porque has tardado bastante ahi dentro... seguro que te sientes bien?" volvio a preguntar el castaño.

"Si-si...creo que el yogurt que me tome antes de salir de casa me ha sentado algo mal" comento Jensen intentando desviarse del tema.

"Oh, ya veo..." contesto Jared. "Bueno, pues si te sientes mejor, nos vamos ya para la clinica? Me gustaria ver a Harley lo antes posible"

"Claro. Vamonos"

Jared abrio la puerta de la calle, dejando a Jensen salir primero y sonriendo para si mismo en cuanto el rubio comenzo a andar y lo perdio de vista.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
